Database systems are widely used for storing, managing, organizing and processing data. In a database, records may be linked in a tree-like logical structure. When a transaction is performed such that data is added, updated, and/or deleted from the database, the data may become disorganized or fragmented. When data becomes disorganized or fragmented, response time to database queries may increase. As a result, it may be desirable to occasionally reorganize a database to make the database system more efficient.
Traditionally, reorganizing a database involves taking the database offline. When a database is offline, clients are unable to access and use the database. Because many databases need to be accessible all or nearly all of the time, the offline time associated with database reorganization may be undesirable.